Como aquella vez
by Vaslav
Summary: A veces la diferencia entre lo que se dice y lo que se piensa es demasiado grande


Hola¡¡

Ya estoy aquí otra vez, yo y mis fics deprimentes. . . Este lo escribí hace bastante tiempo, pero lo he reciclado, retocado y traducido, porque el original estaba en catalán, jiji.

Para que nadie se líe, apuntaré que siempre Kurama y Hiei siempre hablan por turnos, y los trozos en los que no hablan, igual, siempre es uno y luego el otro.

Bueno, os dejo con el texto y no me enrollo más.

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_COMO AQUELLA VEZ_**

**__**

**__**

- Gracias Shuuichi. Siento venir a molestarte tan a menudo, pero es que estos problemas pueden conmigo.

- No es ninguna molestia, Shuuichi. Sabes que puedes venir a preguntarme lo que quieras.

Hatanaka Shuuichi vuelve a dar las gracias, le desea buenas noches y cierra la puerta. Unos minutos después de que se haya marchado, Kurama sale al jardín.

Camina despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos, hacia su sakura. Cuando llega, se apoya en el tronco y se queda unos instantes sin decir nada.

- Veo que te gusta mi sakura.

- ¿"Tu" sakura?

- Digo que es mi sakura poque siempre me subía cuando era pequeño. Pero nunca llegaba a ramas tan altas como a las que te subes tú.

- Siento haber profanado tu sakura. No sabía que llevara tu etiqueta.

- (Molesto) No es ninguna profanación. Puedes subir siempre que quieras.

Vuelve a haber silencio.

- Es muy bonita.

- ¿Quién es muy bonita?

- La luna. Y las estrellas. Hacía tiempo que no me fijaba.

- Que extraño. Pensaba que cuando te quedabas así, "mirando al infinito", lo que hacías era mirar las estrellas.

- Miro al infinito, pero normalmente no veo lo que tengo delante.

**(K)**

"Respuestas inconexas, sin ningún sentido aparente. . . Eso cuando hay respuesta. Nunca puedo entenderte. Normalmente es tan fácil saber lo que piensan los demás, incluso antes de que digan nada. La mayoría son como un libro abierto para mí. Contigo nunca, nunca puedo saber lo que piensas. Me exaspera."

Kurama levanta por primera vez la vista del suelo. Hace ver que mira la luna pero, de reojo, observa a Hiei. Su silueta se recorta entre las hojas. Está, más que sentado, desparramado sobre la rama, descuidadamente, como siempre. Muchas veces a observado que no tiene ningún problema en tirarse por el suelo y sentarse de cualquier manera cuando le viene en gana, en medio de todo el mundo, sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando en ese momento. Piensa que, pese a sus maneras descuidadas, su apariencia nunca deja de ser delicada. También piensa que, posiblemente, nadie trate tan mal el cuerpo de Hiei como el propio Hiei.

Hiei no mira a Kurama. No tiene ninguna necesidad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo observándole a escondidas y puede imaginarle perfectamente allí, al pie del árbol. Puede ver su boca, perfectamente dibujada; puede imaginar sus ojos, siempre tranquilos; su pelo, en aparente desorden, pero siempre perfecto.

Su cabello rojo. . . Siempre le ha gustado su pelo, siempre ha querido acariciarlo, enredar en él los dedos, aspirar su olor. . . Kurama siempre huele bien.

Una melena perfecta, ojos perfectos, maneras perfectas. . . Kurama es perfecto.

**(H)**

"¿Eres consciente de que eres perfecto? Seguro que sí, eres un vanidoso. De lo que no sé si eres consciente es de que eres todo lo que yo siempre he querido ser.

¿A qué esperas ahora, a que diga algo? Sabes perfectamente que no lo haré. Yusuke siempre dice que parezco un autista. Seguramente lo hace para provocarme, para que le conteste alguna cosa. Pero no lo consigue. No me molesta. Posiblemente Yusuke no ha tenido la necesidad de aprender que es mucho más productivo callar, escuchar y observar. Si no dices nada nadie te hace callar a bofetadas, si estudias a los demás nadie te coge desprevenido, si te haces invisible, eres tú quien sorprende. En cambio, tú siempre encuentras las palabras justas. Como aquella vez. . .

Me dijiste cosas que me hicieron mucho daño. Pensaba que, a estas alturas, ya nadie podía hacerme tanto daño, pero tú supiste encontrar la herida y hurgaste en ella."

**(K)**

"Nunca sé qué es lo que tengo que decir para provocar alguna reacción en ti. Yo, que siempre quiero controlarlo todo, nunca he tenido control sobre ti. En cambio, tú haces que yo pierda el control sobre mí mismo. Como aquella vez. . . Las cosas que te dije, ¡dios mío! Ni siquiera laspensaba. Sólo quería castigarte por todo el daño que me estabas haciendo, aunque sabía perfectamente que tú no tenías ninguna culpa.

Te quedaste allí, delante de mí, sin hacer ni decir nada, y eso me puso más furioso todavía. Recuerdo que cuando te estiré hacia mí, tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo. ¿Cómo puede perder la cabeza de aquella manera? Cuando te abracé tampoco hiciste nada. Y al fin pude acariciarte. Acaricié tus brazos, tu espalda, tu pelo, pero no como yo quería hacerlo, sino furiosamente."

**(H)**

"Ojalá me hubieses pegado. Era lo que yo quería. Cuando me pegan como mínimo sé cómo reaccionar. Si me pegases no me daría tanto miedo que me toques. Ojalá me hicieras bajar de aquí y me pegases, me pegases hasta matarme. Yo no opondría ninguna resistencia. No sería una mala manera de morir. . .

Pero después, tú tal vez te quedarías triste. Y a mí no me gusta que estés triste."

**(K)**

"Recuerdo que dejaste el cuerpo muerto, como esperando a que todo aquello acabara. Y yo te di todos aquellos besos que había estado guardando para ti. Te estiré del pelo, mordí tu cuello, besé tu cara, tus ojos, tus labios, de una manera completamente egoísta. Y seguí así hasta que me encontré con tus ojos.

Tus ojos. . . más fríos que nunca. Tus ojos, que me estaban diciendo _Puedes seguir, pero cuando acabes te sentirás todavía peor._"

**(H)**

"Me esforcé para que no lo notaras, pero tu reacción me sorprendió. Me sorprendió que me utilizaras de aquella manera, que tú me tratases tan mal como siempre lo han hecho todos. Tú siempre me habías tratado bien, al menos hasta aquella vez. Eso también me sorprende, porque yo nunca te he tratado bien."

**(K)**

"¿Por qué no fui capaz de encontrar las palabras para explicarme? ¿Por qué no te pedí perdón? ¿Por qué me limité a huir de allí? Estaba tan asustado de mí mismo. . ."

**(H)**

"Es que no sé como hacerlo. Sé que es terriblemente injusto, tanto para ti como para mí, que yo sea como soy. Supongo que eso te justifica. Es por eso que no te guardo ningún rencor.

Yo no soy como tú, Kurama. A ti te quiere todo el mundo, es fácil quererte. Yo, en cambio, soy odioso."

**(K)**

"¿Por qué te dejé solo? Tengo la sensación de que siempre me aparto de ti cuando más debería acercarme. ¿Por qué no soy capaz de llegar hasta tu corazón, si lo que más deseo es liberarte de tu dolor? O tal vez no sea verdad, tal vez sólo quiero satisfacer mi propio egoísmo. Tú y yo sabemos que no soy la buena persona que todos creen."

**(H)**

"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día deje de odiarme a mí mismo y sea capaz de decirte que te quiero, que siempre te he querido. Porque tú eres la única persona que, desde el principio, me ha querido tal y como soy, el único que me ha comprendido."

- Hace mucho frío. Me vuelvo a casa.

No hay respuesta.

**_-;-;- FIN -;-;-_**

* * *

Pues sí, aquí estamos, celebrando los famosos problemas de comunicación de estos dos. Y por qué? Pues porque son así, así nos gustan y así los queremos (sonrisita)

Ah, el famoso sakura de Kurama. . . Si ese árbol pudiera hablar, LA DE ESCENITAS LEMON QUE PODRÍA CONTARNOS¡¡¡ XDDDDD

Un saludo especial a los que me dejaron un rw en El Mal Humor de Yukina. Un besote (sonrisita)

Me despido ya. Saludos a todos y espero que estéis disfrutando del veraneo¡¡¡¡


End file.
